


Heavy Cream

by Infinite_Volume



Series: That Cutie is a Predatory Futanari Girl, Too! [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, Dessert & Sweets, Ebony - Freeform, Food Kink, Futa, Futanari, Futanari On Futanari, Interracial Sex, Jeans, Large Cock, Maid Cafe, Maids, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Petite, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Whipped Cream, cum in food, excessive cum, hyper, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: While walking past the mall downtown, Nao gets handed a flier for a brand-new and very special maid cafe. All of its employees are very happy to be able to service her, but Nao has her eyes on one particularly cute maid with dark skin and bright, minty clothing.





	Heavy Cream

Nao had been causing trouble all over her home city lately – her school had her suspended for her latest stunt, local women only walked the streets in small groups to ward off attacks from a mysterious masked public-masturbator, and Chiyo didn’t allow Nao back at home until six o’clock, right before dinner. Chiyo wanted to minimize the risk of another extreme mess in her home, and the less time Nao spent there with her the lower the chances. Chiyo tamed her insatiable sex drive back when she was younger. Even though Chiyo’s orgasms were just as big and her cock just as large as her daughters, she knew how to control it now. Nao, on the other hand, was still working out a good system. As a young and single woman with a dick the size of a traffic light and a libido that could tire out a lion, Nao seemed to leave a sticky path of destruction wherever she went, even when she didn’t intend to.

Today was another one of those days: the kind where Nao had to pass time away from home while she waited for her mother to unlock their door. Chiyo wasn’t heartless; she still loved her baby, no matter how much trouble she was. On days like this, she always gave Nao enough spending money to take care of herself for the day. Nao’s other, more mysterious mom always sent them large sums of money at the start of every month, so Chiyo and her never had to worry about funds running dry. Nao stalked the streets of downtown Okayama.

“Excuse me, miss.”

A pretty girl with fake brown pigtails and a pastel-pink maid uniform reached out in front of Nao as she was passing by. The dolled-up maid was standing on the sidewalk just outside a major shopping mall.

“Hm?”

Nao pulled one of the ears of her headphones away from the side of her head to get a better listen. She was looking for something to do, and she had a lot of cash burning a hole in her jeans pocket.

“A brand-new maid café just opened up on the 2nd floor of Aeon Mall. Would you like to take a coupon?”

The maid extended a straw basket toward Nao. It was embroidered with what Nao could only assume was the name of the café:  _Heavy Cream_. Inside the basket were some frilly papers marked “free cream pie with any order.”

“Sure, thanks,” Nao politely replied.

She took one of the coupons and followed the directions on the back to the café.

* * *

_Bring!_

A cute little bell chimed when Nao pushed the door open, and a squad of maids of all shapes, colors and sizes greeted her in unison.

“ _Welcome to the futanari café,_ Heavy Cream! _”_

The entire place was spotless, like it had just been built yesterday. Nao visited this mall frequently, but she’d never had seen a café like this. It must have just opened. The walls were all light pastel colors, just like the outfit of the maid handing out fliers. The molding around the ceiling, floors and walls was a brilliant white. It was totally wood but carved to look like thick lines of frosting on an extravagant cake. All of the maids wore their own uniquely colored uniforms. The booths were empty.

A tall woman with stringy blonde hair tied back in a ponytail stood out of the line of maids to shake Nao’s hand. This woman’s uniform was powder blue, and her skirt was longer than the rest of theirs.

“Congratulations, you’re our first-ever customer!”

“Wha–Really?”

“Yes, and we’re so very happy to serve you, Master! Come, allow me to bring you to a booth.”

The lifted a laminated menu out of a wood rack and signaled Nao to follow. The two of them walked past the lineup of servants and over to a comfortable looking booth with leather seats. The table at the booth was actually rather far in front of the seat – any guest sitting there would have to hold their arms all the way out in front of them just to reach their spoon. What an odd design, Nao thought to herself.

“Please, sit down here,” the blue and blonde maid asked.

Nao obliged, and the maid handed her a menu. Special care was taken to ensure Nao grabbed it with the right side facing up: the side of the menu with the faces and measurements of all the staff on it.

“Master, since you’re the only one here right now all of our maids are ready to serve you! Please look over our menu and then tell me who you’d like to service you today.”

There were 9 faces there. They were the 8 gals that greeted her at the door, plus the powder blue one at the very top. Apparently, her name was “Manager.” Of the others, “Mint” looked particularly appealing to Nao.

Mint was the dark-skinned foreigner that immediately caught her eye when she first walked in. Mint had beautiful, chocolate skin and even darker, coffee-colored freckles across her face and arms. Her uniform was, as her name would imply, a light tint of minty green that contrasted beautifully against her dark complexion. She even wore matte lipstick to match the color of her dress. She was 5’5”, had J-cup breasts, and a dick that was 15-inches soft. Nao thought back to when she was staring at Mint, but she couldn’t recall seeing bulge in her skirt or shirt. Just where was the hiding it?

“I’d like Mint,” Nao asked Manager.

“Aah, she’s wonderful.” Manager smiled at Nao and pointed at the menu. “I’ll get her for you, Master. In the meantime, please turn the menu around and begin thinking about what you’d like to order.”

Manager walked off behind Nao, presumably to fetch Mint. While she waited, Nao looked over the actual menu. Every dessert came with some sort of a service…Chocolate tacos: Have your server fellate you under the table while you enjoyed your sweet waffle, ice cream and syrup dessert.  Melon soda: Swap saliva with your maid as she sits on your lap and transfers your bubbly drink from the glass to your mouth with deep French kissing. There were so many wonderful things to choose from. All that must be why the booths have so much space: so the maids can complete the customers’ orders.

“Uhm…M-Master?”

Nao was torn away from the menu by a timid voice behind her. It was Mint, hiding part of her face behind her metal serving tray. Nao’s heart skipped from looking directly at such a cute maiden. Her lower body started to tingle as she imagined doing all of the superbly dirty acts detailed in the menu with her chocolate doll.

“W-what would you like, Master?”

With a single glance back at the menu, Nao knew exactly what she wanted.

“I’ll have a peach parfait.”

“Yes…I’ll get working straight away on that, Master…”

Mint turned on a dime, shuffling towards the kitchen. While Nao waited for her decadent dessert to arrive, she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped a hand down her underwear. She played with herself in the booth, fingering her feminine parts to keep herself excited.

* * *

“M-Master…Your parfait is…”

“ _Mmmmmnnnhf…_ ”

Mint came back a few minutes later. Nao had worked herself into a sweat, jilling off as the rest of the staff watched silently in awe. Her jeans were soaked through at the crotch with girl cum, and the threads were stretched near the breaking point by Nao’s determined pecker. The denim prison kept her beast at bay, at least for now.

The sharp  _clink_  of the parfait glass against the marble table pulled Nao’s attention away from masturbating – she looked to her right to see Mint, retracting her arm after laying the dessert down on the table. It looked delicious, perfect in every way except for the total absence of whipped cream on top.

“Allow me to finish it for you, Ma–aster…”

Mint climbed up on Nao’s table. Her legs nearly slipped off as she lifted them onto the high-up surface; they were shivering too, likely because she was nervous. This was Mint’s first time doing this at work, after all. When she got her butt on the table, she stood up straight. Nao had a complete view under the maid’s skirt – the white and green striped panties she wore matched the rest of her outfit seamlessly, as if the fashion designers responsible for her dress fully intended for them to be seen as a part of Mint’s adorable getup.

Now that she had a good view, Nao could finally see a bulge befitting of a girl with a 15-inch schlong. A nice, thick, round ball of cockmeat wobbled out of the front of her underwear and curved down into her own pussy. Mint lowered her panties – trails of viscous goo clung to the cotton undergarment as she pulled it down her slender legs. As her juices smacked down on the table, the wet sounds of big raindrops splatting on concrete echoed through the building. Some of Mint’s goo even fell inside Nao’s parfait glass, dissolving into the sweet syrup around the sliced peaches.

Girl cum wasn’t what Nao’s parfait was missing though, regardless as to how much of a welcome addition Nao thought it was; it was the “whipped cream” on top. Mint pulled her flaccid cock out of her vagina, letting lose even more of her juice all over the place. Some of it struck Nao in the lips. She quickly licked it off herself. Mint aimed her long, floppy member at the rim of Nao’s dessert and started stroking its base.

“S-say when…” Mint squeaked, biting her lip.

Her cock trembled for a few seconds before finally delivering its sloppy payload. Sweet-smelling spunk unloaded on Nao’s fruit, sugar, and ice cream tower, burying its contents under at least 4 good inches of cum. It started running down the sides of the glass, pooling around the table and making a mess of the frilly doily on her plate.

“I-Is this enough, Master?”

Mint kept stroking her cock, drowning the parfait as Nao stared mere inches away.

“…”

Nao didn’t answer. It seemed that she still wasn’t satisfied with the amount of cream on her parfait.

“M-Master, is this enough?!”

Legs weak and wobbly, Mint dropped to her knees. Her penis started to ache from stroking it while she was still cumming. When her knees hit the table, the head of her dong shot downward too. It penetrated the growing tower of cream atop Nao’s parfait, surrounding her glans in a sticky mix of her own hot seed and chilled fruit. Mint kept jerking and her cock kept spewing. Bubbles of frothy spunk gurgled out of the glass, and peach slices spilled out of the top after being lifted by the rising tide of jizz. Eventually, the entire contents of Nao’s parfait had been entirely displaced by Mint’s whipped cream.

“There, that’s enough,” Nao finally said.

Sweaty and exhausted, Mint theatrically swung her stroking arm over her head and fell backwards into the booth opposite Nao. Her feet stayed up on the table, and her legs were spread open. Her slender cock fell gently between her heaving breasts, twitching occasionally and dripping out the last few shots of cum hanging around in her long pipe.

“Mmmm…Looks delicious…”

Nao took the glass in both hands, completely ignoring the long-handle spoons that her server had set for her, and chugged Mint’s brew in big, hearty gulps. Nao’s drink ran down her neck and wetted her tie-dye t-shirt. What cum actually made it in her mouth clung to her throat like honey; she could still taste the subtle hint of peaches and sugary syrup that had permeated through Mint’s cum. When she emptied her glass, she exhaled forcefully and placed the sticky glass to the side.

“That was good,” Nao announced as she sat herself back up in her seat.

Taking a moments rest from furiously schlicking off underneath her jeans, Nao stuff her wet hand in her back pocket to pull out the crumbled up coupon she’d gotten on the street.

“I’ve got this, too! It says I get a free cream pie with any order!”

“W-whaa…?”

A half-asleep Mint raised her head up from over the booth’s backrest. She stared glossy-eyed at the shiny paper Nao was holding up, unable to fully process what Nao was saying.

“Oh, my!” Manager shouted as she walked over to Nao’s table. “Well that’s wonderful, Master! I hope that you enjoy this special promotion. This will be Mint’s first time fulfilling this type of order for anyone, so I hope that you enjoy it!”

Manager stepped behind Mint and hunched her body over the back of the booth. She nuzzled the fair skin of her cheeks against Mint’s. Her hands sunk below Mint’s hips, gingerly pinching her labia and spreading the lips of her beautifully pink pussy aside for Nao to gaze at. She still looked amazingly tight, even considering the fact that she regularly stuffed herself with her own big black cock.

“Please enjoy your cream pie, Master!”

Nao’s heart beat like a drum, pounding in her ears and nearly bursting through her chest. Her tool tore through her pants, shredding the front to bits. Nao’s mighty cock swelled to its full glory almost instantly, tearing the table off of its bolts and sending it crashing into the seats nearby. There was plenty of space for Nao’s 7-foot, steel beam erection. Manager shivered in fear, silently thanking God above that Nao didn’t choose her. Mint was still half-asleep, staring blankly at Nao’s slab as it cast a shadow over her entire body.

“ _GUH!_ ”

Mint let out a grunt as her womb was punched by Nao’s massive piston. Mint’s legs spasmed, wrapping around the abdominal bulge made by Nao’s cock. Her tiny cunt sprayed Nao down as she squirted pitifully – Nao’s entire body was soaked now, like she’d just climbed out of a swimming pool.

Yards of cock pumped in and out of Mint’s vagina. Nao’s meaty glans got caught inside her servant’s womb, pulling it along for every movement she made. Nao could feel the cum welling up in the floor of her pelvis, ready to shoot out of her cannon and fill Mint’s chocolate shell like she was a York Peppermint Pattie.

Nao kept thrusting, in and out but never without leaving her foot-long head hooked through her partner’s cervix, until finally…

**_SPBLFFFF-SSSHHHLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRPPPPFFSHHHHHH!!!_ **

Nao came violently; her entire body trembled up against Mint’s juicy black thighs, leaning against her for support as all of Nao’s physical strength drained out of her body along with kiloliters of spunk. Mint’s belly blew up to the size of 9 bathtubs before reaching capacity: still not enough to conceal the shape of Nao’s turgid cock. Cum sputtered out of Mint’s, gaping cunt flooding the entire establishment in Nao’s own brand of heavy cream. Baby batter poured out the front door and formed a waterfall on its way down to the first floor of the mall. The whole place filled with the stuffy, suffocating smell of Nao’s jizz. The seven other maids on staff couldn’t be spared from Nao’s destructive orgasm; the shortest of them was nearly carried out of the building by Nao’s cummy tsunami.

Nao’s penis deflated a bit but was immediately restored to top condition by the feeling of Mint’s unconscious body thrashing about around her dominating girth. Nao found the strength to plant her feet back solidly on the ground. She recommitted to her powerful stance and started pumping her hips into Mint again. Her massive rod agitated the bubble of cum stuck inside Mint’s boat-sized womb, thickening it up. As the cum inside Mint thickened, Nao’s humping required more and more force just to drive herself the same distance inside. Nao’s own tacky cum gripped at the base of her cock like a ball of glue – the tightening, squeezing sensation around her shaft brought on a second orgasm. Her cock surged back to maximum power, ejecting more spunk into the mall than an oil pipeline into a metropolis. Mint’s pussy was flushed with fresh cum, pushing the older stuff out the sides with incredible force and the naughtiest squelching sounds imaginable.

Eventually, Nao finally quit cumming. Her cock deflated and plopped free of Mint’s imprinted vagina, leaving the long-mindbroken maid wide open and gasping for cock to plug her back up.

Nao fell back in the ruined seat of her booth, just as exhausted as Mint was before when she topped off Nao’s parfait.

Nao panted and spoke quietly to herself, slouching deeply as she ran her fingers across her sweat-soaked hair.

“Whew…This place is great…I need to bring Mom here some time. She’d love it…”


End file.
